User blog:Rabbitty/What I Wish Someone Showed Me When I First Joined Wikia
This is the complete guide to being new to wikia. When I first joined, I was the most stupid, clueless newbie you can possibly imagine. It quite literally took me about 1-2 years to figure out the very most basic things, like bold, italics, headings, pictures, and categories. So this is my guide to being new, what I wish someone showed me the day I showed up. When you're editing a page, on the top right there is 2 tabs. One says "Visual" and the other says "Source". If you go to "Source" you can view a page in code mode. Text Basics Bold To make text bold you put 3 apostrophes (') on either end of the text you want bold. For example: The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. Italics To make text italicized you put 2 apostrophes (') on either end of the text you want bold. For example: The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. Underlined To make text underlined you put the letter u in <> at the start of the text you want underlined and u/ in <> at the end of the text you want underlined. For example: The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. Crossed Out To make text crossed out you put the work strike in <> at the start of the text you want crossed out and /strike at the end in <> at the end of the text you want crossed out. For example: The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. Linked To make text a link to another page, there are 2 different ways to do it. If the page you're linking is on the same wiki: The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. For example: The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. But if the name of the page is the text that you want the link to be, you can just do it like this: The Three Broomsticks The Three Broomsticks And if the website that you're linking it to isn't on the same wiki, you do it like this: Text you want linked Like this: The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. Other Basics Pictures Near the top of a wiki page, there will be a series of tabs. The first one will be "On the Wiki". If you put your mouse on it (don't click) and just below it will be a series of links: "Wiki Activity", "Random page", "Videos", "Photos", and "Chat". Click on "Photos". On this page, it will say "New photos on this wiki", followed by a button that says "Add a Photo". A little thing will come up. Click "Browse", then select the picture you want from your computer files. I personally suggest keeping all your wiki pictures together in a file of their own. Once you select the picture, click "Upload photo." This picture is now uploaded to the wiki, and can be used on that wiki as many times as you want to. ---- Then go to the page you want to put the picture on and use this code: For this example I will use chocolate simply because chocolate is good. ---- Now you add other stuff to the code. To change the size of the picture, add this: So if you want it to be 100 pixels wide, add this: ---- And where on the page do you want the picture to be? The left, the center, or the right? If you don't add one, the default will be left, like in the picture above. For this example, I'll use the center. ---- If people click on the picture, do you want it to be a link? For this example, I'll use The Three Broomsticks. ---- And if you want a border around the picture that is the same color as the wiki" Videos Remember the series of links, "Wiki Activity", "Random page", "Videos", "Photos", and "Chat"? This time, click on "Videos". Then click "Add a video". A little thing will come up. Find the video you want on YouTube, copy the wed address, and paste it in to box that says "URL". Then click "Add". For this example I will be using The Duck Song. Vidoes use the same code as pictures, so it's the same as everything I just said about pictures. ---- Just add the same stuff after it. More When you go to edit, on the left side is a group of buttons: "Photo", "Gallery", "Slideshow", "Slider", and "Video". "Photo" and "Video" are different ways to add pictures and videos to a page, and you should try them. "Gallery", "Slideshow", and "Slider" other features. There are all pretty easy to use and have little instructions of their own. Basic Coding Text To put text into a font, use this code. But keep in mind that only people who have this font on their computer will be able to see it. Text that you want to be in the said font. I'll use Times New Roman for an example. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. ---- If you want the text to be a different color, add this to the code. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. I'll talk a more about colors in a bit. ---- If you want the text to be a different size than default, add this. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. Line Break To break a line, use this code. The text before the line break The text after the line break The text before the line break The text after the line break Mini, Elevated Text To make some text small and elevated use this code The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. Category:Blog posts